Imaginary Isabella-True Spirit
by Infernaldawn1
Summary: A short holiday oneshot-Phineas has a talk with his spiritual friend on one special Halloween night.


**Author's Note:**

Welcome to my first holiday one-shot everyone! There will also be one for Christmas taking place in the same universe. This story takes place 1 year before the events of Imaginary Isabella.

* * *

 _October 31, 2006_

"I'm so glad that you're here with me," Phineas said to Isabella with a grin. "Since Ferb is sick again, I was worried that I was going to be alone tonight."

"Isn't Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher supposed to be with you?" Isabella asked in concern. "It's dangerous to be alone at night."

Phineas shrugged. "She's watching me from our house and has given me strict instructions to stick to our street. There's no one around oddly enough which means we're free to talk."

"Maybe you scared them all off," Isabella suggested cheekily.

Phineas gave a laugh and a faux wave of the stick in his hand, as if initiating a spell, causing Isabella to giggle.

"Hocus pocus!"

Isabella chuckled, "You're silly Prospero."

"Who?"

Isabella groaned, "You're too young. At least our costumes match."

Phineas looked up and down her witchy costume, "Say, what's the point of dressing yourself up? You pull off a ghost pretty well."

Isabella pretended to punch him in the arm, "Because I don't like it and that would be boring. I can be whatever I want tonight."

The pair fell into a comfortable silence as they made their way down the street. Phineas smiled as he thought of the incredible girl at his side. He was never unnerved by her presence and he always felt safe with her by his side. Her voice and sweet smile brought a serenity over him. Although they hadn't reached many houses so far, it was worth the time he spent alone with Isabella and he always grabbed some candy for her at the end.

Isabella's voice suddenly broke him out of his thoughts, "Ooh look, a fairy tree."

Phineas glanced up and caught sight of the tree she was pointing at. It was short, yet broad with soft leaves and branching limbs. It looked odd simply sitting on the side of the street all by itself and its branches seemed to limp over the road. The whole greenery was shimmering in the soft moonlight, making it stand out in the dark.

"It's…beautiful…" Phineas whispered.

"Yeah," Isabella replied in slight wonder, "Technically it's a Hawthorn Tree, but I like to think of it as a magical place. Whenever I get lost, I like to come here to center and remind myself that I'm still here."

Phineas walked over, making sure that he was still in sight of the Flynn-Fletcher house, and took a seat on the root. Instantly, he felt a strong connection with the Earth around him and a strange calm settled his brain. For a moment, the sensation of endless ideas washed away in the serenity he was experiencing.

"Wow…"

"I know right?" Isabella took a seat next to him and began to relax as well. "They say that Halloween is the most spiritual time of the year."

"I thought that was Christmas." Phineas frowned in confusion.

"I said spiritual, not magical. Halloween used to be a time for people to meet their loved ones from other realms."

"Sounds…creepy," he muttered.

Isabella's smile dropped slightly, "Yeah, it's not for everyone. A lot of the old traditions have faded away."

"No, that's not what I mean," Phineas sat up, "I don't mind you. You're not like any other spirit. You're special. I don't know what I would do without you."

Isabella's smile came back, but there was a sadness to it that went unnoticed to the young boy.

"We should start heading back. It's almost midnight and you have to be careful. According to legend, these trees can lure you into an endless sleep."

Phineas jumped up in a panic, "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Isabella chuckled and Phineas loosened a bit, realizing that she was only messing with him. He scowled and crossed his arms.

"I think I'm going to stick to my own tree, thank you very much."

"Of course," Isabella beamed, "Let's get back home."

The couple turned their backs on the tree as a soft wind whistled through the air. The great tree waved in the breeze, loosening a few petals that cascaded to the ground in a magnificent spiral around the boy and the girl, before settling on the grass with a warm glow. As the clock struck 12 and magical night came to an end, the glow of the spirit and the leaves faded into darkness.


End file.
